Switched
by NekoPanda
Summary: What would happen if Hiruma and Mamori were switched? The answer is, a total chaos! The Devilbats must find the way out before it's too late! Rated T for Hirumas's words. Later HiruMamo
1. The Chaos Starts

This is my first Eyeshield fanfic. This story just popped out in my head out of nowhere. Hope you like it! Warning for the cursing words.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

**Switched**

Chapter 1: The Chaos Starts

Mamori woke up from the sleep and stretched her body. 'It's going to be another busy day for the whole team,' she thought. After the Christmas Bowl, the headmaster decided to let the third year to participate in the sport clubs (of course, it was Hiruma's work after all), which made all the team members can participate in the next year's tournament. For her, it means that she will be able to help Sena and the other as the manager again. Cleaning the clubhouse, preparing everyone's uniform, and the other duties she had to do as Deimon Devilbats' manager. It was 'fun' though.

However, she did not realize that day would be the beginning of a total chaos…

**-Eyeshield 21-**

When Mamori arrived at school, the entrance way was crowded with stands, as the day before is the first day of the new semester in Deimon High. 'Time sure is going fast. I even didn't realize that I'm a third grade, now…' Mamori thought. She looked around as she walked into the schools. Except a few new clubs, the stands were still the same like the previous years. Mamori sighed. 'Nothing changed much, didn't it?'

"Mamori-neechan!!"

Mamori turned aroundand found Sena and Monta behind her. "Sena-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, although I'm a bit nervous…"

"I'm feeling really good MAX!!" Monta replied excitedly as he does.

Sena looked around and turned to Mamori. "Does American Football club make a stand this year?"

Mamori looked around once again. She did not see any sign of American Football club's stand. Even though it was the chance to gain a new member for the club, Hiruma seemed not care about it. She sighed again. He will never change. "You're right, Sena-kun. I didn't see any sign of our club's stand."

"Maybe we didn't get any place for our stand?" Monta guessed.

"Monta… I don't think that will happen…" Sena said as he knew what was Hiruma like. He easily blackmailed the principal, so why he did not blackmail the poor man again to get a place for the stand? "Hiruma must have a reason for… UWAAAAA!!"

Sena screamed in shock and stumbled to the ground when he saw a pale white hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a guy with a skinny pale white guy in the black coat was standing behind him, with a _waraningyo_ (A/N: straw doll that used to curse) on his hand and a candle on the other hand. Mamori could clearly see the guy's beggy eyes. No doubt that he could scare Sena, that guy was even scarier than a ghost!!

"Sena, are you alright?" Mamori asked, helping Sena to stand up.

"I'm alright, Mamori-neechan."

"Who… who the hell are you?!" Monta exclaimed at the guy.

"Oh, hello there. I was just asking that boy to join our club when he screamed like he saw a ghost," The guy replied with desperate tone, did not realize that he was the 'ghost'. "I'm Kojima Rei from the Occult Club. A second year student." He pointed to a stand not far from him. The stand was smaller than the other stands, however, it was quite easy to recognize as it was all in black.

"O-occult club? I've never heard of it," Monta commented. "Is that a new club or something?"

"How-how could you didn't notice this club?! This club's existed since two years ago!!" Rei scolded back.

"Mamori-neechan, have you ever heard about it?" Sena asked Mamori.

"Hmm… I've never heard it either,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?? You never heard it too?!" Rei burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry… but the truth is we never heard it before…" Sena apologized.

"No, it's okay," Rei sniffled, "but would you accept this waraningyo and join the club?" He suddenly handed a _waraningyo_ to Mamori's hand. He held Mamori's hand and looked at her with puppy-dog-eyes (Monta was going to burst of anger if Sena did not hold him back).

"U… uh…"

"Occult's very interesting, you know! There's are lots of interesting things, such as the cute voodoo dolls, rituals and many other things that you won't have in other clubs!!" Rei said with enthusiasm.

"But I…"

"Would you join the occult club?

"I…"

Mamori's words were stopped when she heard some gunshots. The next thing happened; someone fired flamethrower which successfully burned Occult Club's stand and causing a thick black smoke. It was happening in a few seconds. Nobody could get a chance to say a word.

"UWAAAAA!! My stand!! Who dares to destroy my stands and ritual equipments!!" Rei cried.

No need to ask, Mamori knew the only person who would do such dangerous things like that. Hiruma Youichi appeared out of the black smoke, with a flamethrower on his right hand and a bazooka on his left hand. He smiled in demonic way and glared to Mamori and the others.

"Oi, fucking shrimp, fucking monkey, fucking manager!! What the hell are you doing in here?! We have a lot of stuffs to do!!" He scolded.

"Well, we have a bit trouble here, so… But, what kind of stuffs is that?" Sena asked back.

"No need to ask!! Just go to the clubhouse!! NOW!!" Hiruma pointed his flamethrower to Sena and Monta.

"HIIIIIEEE!! O-OKAY!!" Sena and Monta screamed before they ran to the clubhouse. Mamori sweat dropped and turned to Hiruma.

"You don't need to do things like that, Hiruma-kun," Mamori protested.

"Do you have any problem with that? Besides, don't you thank me after I helped you, damn manager?"

Mamori blinked his eyes. "Thank you? For what?"

"Oh, nothing," Hiruma chewed a bubblegum. "By the way, why don't you follow those fucking brats, huh?"

"Hey, could you be polite a bit, mister?" Mamori scolded.

"Better you save your energy for now, damn manager. There are a lot of new fucking brats waiting for us at the clubhouse to join our team and I'm sure those fucking shrimp and monkey won't help fucking fatty much," Hiruma explained. "So, hurry up and go to the clubhouse, right now!!"

Mamori had just remembered that day the club would open a registration for the new members. How could she forget? She immediately left the place with a 'hmph', and followed by Hiruma. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that they got a furious glare from Kojima Rei. He picked the only _waraningyo_ left because of the fire, and grabbed it tightly. "Cursed you, Hiruma Youichi… You'll pay for this, I'm sure of it!!" He growled.

**-Eyeshield 21-**

"I think I know why Hiruma didn't make a stand for American Football team…" Sena muttered during the way home with Monta, Kurita and Mamori. He was completely exhausted after the registration. "And then, we still have the interview to do…"

"My gosh, that was exhausting max!!" Monta added.

"I never thought that the new members will be that many," Kurita commented.

"We should take some rest. We still have many things to do tomorrow," Mamori suggested. "It's been a big day for us."

"You're right. We'd better go home fast," Sena agreed.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!"

"See you tomorrow, Monta," Sena greeted back.

"Oh, I think I should go home too. Komusubi-kun wants to have training with me today. Bye!"

"Bye, Kurita-kun!" Mamori waved her hand to Kurita. After Kurita had gone from her sight, Mamori turned to Sena. "We should go home too, Sena-kun."

"You're right, Mamori-neechan."

Thinking of going home, Mamori wondered something. Where do Hiruma live? She never heard anything about his house or his family. He is a person who does not like to show his true self. A minute later, she blinked back to reality and shook her head. 'No way, why was I thinking about Hiruma? What is going on me?' Mamori exclaimed in her heart.

**-Eyeshield 21-**

That night was raining heavily. The thunders were roaring as the wind blew. Mamori took a peek from her bedroom's window. Somehow, she got a bad feeling that time. Something really bad is going to happen, sooner or later. "Am I just imagining things?" She mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, at the shrine not far from Mamori's house (A/N: I just made this up), Rei was nailing a waraningyo on one of the tree, cursing and cursing under the rain.

"You damn Hiruma Youichi! How dare you destroyed my club's stand and burnt my precious things to ashes! With this _waraningyo_, I'll curse you to suffer a great pain!!"

After he finished nailing the waraningyo, Rei laughed as a big thunder roared.

**-xxx-**

Okay, what do you think about this story? I'd like a review, please. A billion thanks to you for reading this story!


	2. Shock

Sorry for very late update. I'm not a fast updater… Besides, the school's started and I can touch the computer only on weekends.

A billion thanks for everyone who reviewed and read this story! Thanks!!

**Disclaimer:** I will never own ES 21

* * *

Chapter 2: Shock

Mamori rubbed her eyes as the morning sunlight rushes through the window. She must have overslept when she was doing her homework. The first thing she realized was, there was something different on her. Mamori felt that she was somewhat taller. Even though it was not clear, she could see it was not her own room and feel that her hair was… spiky. 'Since when I have spiky hair?' Mamori thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes again. Was she just imagining things? She groped on the table, and found a mirror. She took it and looked at it.

Not more than a second, Mamori's mouth opened, without any word, in shock. She fell on the floor, trembling. 'It can't be! How the hell… No way… It's impossible…!!'

And a loud scream echoed trough the whole town in the peaceful (?) dawn…

**-Eyeshield 21-**

"Hurry up, Sena! We're late!! Run MAX!!" Monta shouted to Sena.

Sena followed behind the monkey boy. There was an important practise that morning. However, they somehow forgot it.

"I hope Hiruma won't punish us…" Sena breathed although he knew it would not happen.

Fortunately, they managed to reach the clubhouse on time. Sena and Monta immediately opened the clubhouse, leaned on the door, breathed heavily. "Sorry, we're late!!" They both exclaimed in the same time. When they looked into the clubhouse, all the members had gathered and sat around the table, only Hiruma who was not there. It was a very strange thing for anyone who knows what kind of person Hiruma is. Besides, all the members' faces were pale.

"Huff… I think we're lucky at leas-"

"YOU FUCKING BRATS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TEN MINUTES AGO!!"

Sena and Monta stunned for while. Then, they realized it was Hiruma's voice. They looked around, but they did not saw any sight of the devil-like boy, until their eyes caught Mamori, who was standing against them on the other side of the table. Nothing changed with her, but there was a really bad aura surrounding Mamori, almost like Hiruma's. Sena's body began to tremble. "Mamori… neechan… where is Hiruma?" he squeaked.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke… Where do you think I am, fucking brats?"

The boys heard his voice came from Mamori. They both looked at each other. Since when did Mamori speak with a voice and that bad attitude? Before they ask for an answer, 'Mamori' turned to them and another shriek echoed trough the entire school.

**-Eyeshield 21-**

Koyuki blinked her eyes in disbelief. She had been Mamori's friend since they joined the discipline committee. Mamori would never come late to school, but the class was going to start soon and the motherly girl had not appeared yet. It was not the only strange thing. She saw Hiruma ran in panic in the corridor like he was chased by an assassin. Koyuki never saw him panic like that. For her, Hiruma was a demon in a human costume. The girl sighed.

"Why am I feeling that something big is going to happen soon?"

**-Eyeshield 21-**

Mamori ran back to the corridor of third class for the fourth time, but there was no sign of the person she was looking for. 'Oh my God! What is happening in here?!' she thought as she ran back to Sena's class. He even was not in the class. 'Great, now what am I going to do?'

That morning, Mamori found herself in Devilbats' clubhouse. It had shocked her enough, but then she had the other unexpected thing. She looked at the mirror and saw a drastic change of her. Her short brown hair became spiky yellow one and her ears became pointy like elves. Not only that, she was not wearing her pajamas anymore, but the boy's uniform. Mamori's outer appearance completely became **Hiruma's**.

'NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It can't be!! How the hell I become Hirumaaaaaaa?!' Mamori cried in her head and ran to the clubhouse.

-Eyeshield 21-

"I think I know why everyone's face was pale…" Sena muttered under her breathe. "Kurita-san, since when he became like that?"

"Since I came to the clubhouse, he had become like that…" Kurita replied, solemnly.

"What are you whispering, fucking fatty?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mamo- I mean, Hiruma!!"

"No way, no way, no way, no way…" Monta mumbled with emo aura around him. Sena looked at him and sweat dropped. The boy could not give any comment as he could understand how shocked Monta was after the receiver saw Mamori's drastic 'change'. She was not wearing her usual kind smile, but the devilish smile. With shotguns on both her hands, shouting with cursing words, she was definitely became the second Hiruma.

"Ke, ke, ke… I don't know what had happened to me, but first of all, does everybody here?!" 'Mamori' shouted at the team members.

He (A/N: Well, the inner is Hiruma, so… yeah) looked from right to left. Komusubi, Kurita, Sena, Monta, The Huh-huh brothers, Taki, and Yukimitsu were there, except the manager of the club. The boy, in a girl, smiled, "I wonder what'd happened to our damn manager…"

Right after he said it, the real Mamori opened the door harshly and panted heavily. She looked into the clubhouse and found that all the members stared at her incredulously. "E-everyone, listen, please!! I know you won't believe it, but please, believe me!! I don't know what'd happened to me but it's very unbelievable!! I woke up in the clubhouse and found out that I'm not me again, and then I ran all over the school to find any of you, but it's useless!! So, I just ran here and found you guys!! OK, maybe you think it's impossible, but you have to believe me!! I don't know how but now I'm HIRUMA!!" Mamori said panically like she was saying a long tongue twister.

The team members, except Hiruma, dropped their jaws. They realized the girly voice, stared at Mamori with widened eyes.

"MAMORIIII….??"

**-Eyeshield 21-**

Meanwhile, Rei, who was preparing for the class, looked pissed. "Why the hell that bastard Hiruma didn't get cursed?! There's no way my curse fail!!" He snarled.

**-xxx-**

Much shorter than the previous one… I don't really have any good idea for this chapter. -.-" However, I hope you like it. I planned to make some other characters like Shin, Sakuraba, Kakei, Mizumachi, or Hashibara appeared. Which character do you think should appear for the further chapter? I'm waiting for the review.


	3. Trouble and Trouble

Another update! Hope you like it! Sorry if you're waiting too long…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble and Trouble

"Huh?!"

"Huuuh?!"

"HUUUUUUUH?!"

The Huh-huh Brothers shouted, as usual.

"Let me say it. So, you guys switched bodies and don't realized what happened? That's impossible MAX!!" Monta exclaimed.

"But you see it right in front of your eyes, Monta…" Sena reminded.

"U.. Unbelievable!" Komusubi added with his language of strong people.

Hiruma (in Mamori) chewed a bubble gum and smiled devilishly (Mamori, who was in Hiruma, glared at him with a pissed look). "Ke, ke, ke… I never expected something like this would ever happen too… until I'm stuck in this damn manager's body!"

Sena looked at the switched people. Any people will easily realize their changed personalities. What kind of person that won't realize a demonic yet cunning boy somehow became girlish and a motherly - angel-like, exactly - girl suddenly smiled like a devil? Sena could not think what would happen when the whole people in the school know that they were switched.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to make them switched back again," Musashi reminded. "We'd better start or it'll be too late."

"B-but… we don't know where we should start from…" Kurita said.

"And we'd never heard something like would possibly happen," Yukimitsu added.

"How the hell are we going to solve this disaster-to-be problem if there's no single clue?!" Kuroki snapped.

Unbeknownst them, Hiruma was preparing his machine guns, and suddenly fired his team members. "Of course there's only one thing to do, xxxxing brats!!" He scolded as firing his machine guns. "You'd better spilt up right now and find the way out!!"

"B-but… how about our school? The lesson is going t…"

"Just leave that damn little problem to me, xxxxing shrimp!! Just go, right now!!" Hiruma scolded again.

"EEEEEEEKKK!! Y-YESSS!!" The whole team shouted before they all ran out from the clubhouse, leaving Hiruma and Mamori alone in the clubhouse. Mamori sweat dropped. It must be hard for the team, seeing the Mamori they know carrying guns and laughinh like a devil. She sighed.

"You shouldn't do it when you're in my body, Hiruma-kun…"

"Who cares anyway, xxxxing manager," Hiruma retorted. "Anyway, your body isn't really comfortable, you know."

Mamori stunned and stared at Hiruma. "What?"

"Your body isn't really comfortable for me; do I need to repeat it again?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that our body switched!!" Mamori protested. She took a mop and pointed it at Hiruma. "And I'm sorry if my body isn't comfortable for you. It's mine, not yours."

"Ke, ke, ke… We'd better attend the class now, xxxxing manager." Hiruma ignored Mamori's protest as he walked away from there.

In a sudden, Mamori remembered something really important. Their class. She began to panic again. What will her classmates think when they definitely realized that they were switched? _'OH NO!! OMG, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!'_ She screamed in her head. _'Now what? Am I supposed to act like Hiruma? But… It's absolutely impossible!!'_

Mamori turned to Hiruma. Their eyes met. Mentioned that they were staring each other, Hiruma turned his (or maybe I should write her, huh?) face from the manager. Before he stepped out of the clubhouse's door, he made some hand signs.

_Better you tried to act properly, xxxxing manager, or you'll make the condition worse. Remember, act like our routines._

Mamori widened her eyes. _'It's easier to say than to do it, you know,'_ she thought. _'But I'll try as much as I can, Hiruma-kun.'_ She decided to trust in Hiruma.

Then, Hiruma added other handsigns.

'_Hmm? Just… remember…'_ Mamori thought, _'don't ever try… to ruin my… art lesson's score… or you'll have the worst nightmare…'_

Realizing that was an insult to her, Mamori really wanted to poke that devilish person with the clubhouse's mop. Too bad that the boy had gone to his classroom.

**-Eyeshield 21-**

**First Lessons…**

That day's first lesson was Math. Math is not a problem for Hiruma or Mamori, but not for the other students. For them, they'd better sleep than listen the teacher, Kawaguchi-san, a 50-years old man, about the algebra. So far so good, Hiruma and Mamori could act properly. Mamori just hoped that it would be just as they planned. However…

"Anezaki, could you explain how do we solve this algebra?"

Looks like the fortune goddess was not with her that day…

Hiruma (in Mamori) stood up and began to explain the math problem. As he explained, the classmates were awaken from their dreams. Not because of wrong explanation, it just that… the way he explain it…

"…if we substract this damn x with the damn y, we can found the answer for the xxxxing n. This xxxxing n is the factor of…"

Kawaguchi-sensei's jaw dropped. The other classmates widened their eyes and started to whisper each other. Mamori almost wanted to cry out loud. _'_Kami-sama_!! What have I done that made you angry to me?!'_

"Anezaki-san, are you alright?" Kawaguchi-sensei asked.

Hiruma stopped his explanation and shot a glare on the teacher. "I'm fine, xxxxing teacher," Hiruma retorted.

In an instant the whole people in the class, except Hiruma, dropped their jaws. Their faces turned as white as snow, like they ran out of breathe, as they clearly heard what had Hiruma said. They were both thinking _'What the hell is going on here? Since when Anezaki used that cursing words?!'_

_O, M, G._ Mamori wished that she could just disappeared from that place…

**-Eyeshield 21-**

**First Break…**

The whole 3rd grader had heard the incident in the Math class. Mamori sighed. "Now the 3rd graders think that I got a chronic headache…" Mamori walked along the school's corridor. She was too busy thinking what Sena and the others were doing out there, until she bumped to Rokuda, a 3rd grader. He fell and dropped his science books.

"I… I… I'M SORRY HIRUMA!! I… I… I'M REALLY S-S-S-SORRY!! P-P-P-PLEASE D-DON'T DO… ANYTHING TO ME!!" He shrieked. Mamori heard that this Rokuda was a very shy person, but she did not expect that he is very very shy… Besides, looks like Hiruma had done something that make him seemed to be traumatic.

Mamori (in Hiruma) took a deep breathe. He helped to take Rokuda's books and gave it to the owner. "Are you okay, Rokuda-kun? Do you need a help to get up?" Mamori asked with her mother-like voice and a very kind face (A/N: Can you imagine Hiruma with an angelic face?), forgot what she supposed to do.

Rokuda stared at Mamori for a minute with widened eyes, before he collapsed in disbelief. The students who were in the corridor witnessed it all. A well-known devilish Hiruma asked a very shy person if he needed a help. Mamori immediately realized that she had done something she shouldn't do. She sweat dropped as the people around stared at her suspiciously.

'_Oh, no! Mamori, look what have you done!!_' She thought to herself._ 'Nooooo…!! Sena-kun, everyone, please hurry up!!'_ Mamori pleaded.

Meanwhile, Rei, who was just passing by, blinked his eyes. "Am I just imagining things?"

**-Eyeshield 21-**

"Sena, where do you think we should start from?" Monta asked to the ace while they were running along the street.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea…" Sena replied.

They both stopped and stared each other, sweat dropped. "So do I…" Monta muttered.

"I thought you have any!!"

"Sena, Monta, what are you doing here? Don't you suppose to be in school right now?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Sena and Monta looked back. "Suzuna?"

**-xxx-**

I hope you like this chapter! Do have any idea to share? Just tell me X3.

Next chapter: Can a Fortune Teller Help?

I wish I can update faster than I do now…


	4. Can A Fortuneteller Help?

Another upadate! Finally!! The mid-semester exam is over, so I can write the new chapter freely. XD After a week of dreadful exams and three days trip, I finally can update this story and holiday for a week! Yay!! Too bad that I can't go anywhere during the holiday… TT Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story!!

**Disclaimer:** I will neither own ES 21 nor its characters…

* * *

Chapter 4: Can A Fortune-teller Help?

"Suzuna, what are you doing here?" Sena asked the short-haired girl.

"Well, today a holiday, so I think I can pay visit to your school, after I do my shopping. How about you, Sena? Shouldn't be at school right now?" Suzuna replied.

"Uuuh… Actually… There's some kind of incident happened just now…"

"Huh? What kind of incident is that?" Sena blinked.

"Well, you'd better the whole story. I'm you'll think it's impossible-MAX!!" Monta said.

"Hey, if I haven't heard the story, how can I know it's impossible or not!" Suzuna exclaimed.

**-Eyeshield 21-**

"You… You-nii and Mamo-nee were switched?! How could that happen?!" Suzuna exclaimed and took a sip of her cola. "It's unbelievable!!"

"I'd knew you'll say that" Monta muttered.

Sena nodded as he ate his hamburger. Suzuna dragged the boys to the nearest fast-food restaurant and took a break there. At least they could talk more comfortable while having some meal. "I'd never believe that something like that would happen too… The whole team members were really shocked."

"And Hiruma wanted us to find the way out right away…" Monta added. "So Sena and I just ran along the road and found ourselves in the market street, until we met you."

"Yet, we even don't have any clue…" Sena moaned and drank his cola. He sat on a table near the entrance and faced right to it, so he could easily look at the people who entered. Sena could see only a few people entered the restarurant, as the students were still at school (Sena wonders if the waiter suspected them as truants, since Monta and him were still wearing their school uniform) yet most adults were working. and surprisingly, he mentioned a few people he knows.

"Sakuraba! Shin-san! What are you guys doing here?"

The Oujou White Knights' members turned and saw Sena. "De-Deimon!! What are you doing here?" Sakuraba asked in surprise.

"Uuuh… long explanation. How about you, anyway?"

The Oujou's receiver looked at Sena. "Well, how should I explain it…"

**flashback**

"_Shin!! We're going to be late! Let's take the train to school" Sakuraba said to his teammate. "I know training is important, but get lost in the other district is something that you shouldn't call as a morning training!!"_

_Sakuraba remembered when Shin asked him to accompany him doing the morning training. Since he still had plenty of time before the school starts, Sakuraba agreed and followed the stoic player. Morning training is good. Besides, training with Shin is something that you will get once in a blue moon. However, he did not expect that Shin will take him to a district right beside theirs._

_They ran to the nearest train station. To get the ticket quicker, Sakuraba went to an automatic ticket machine (or whatever the name is). Fortunately, the station had not crowded so he could immediately buy a ticket for himself._

_Sakuraba breathed in relieve. He could reach his school in time. But… he forgot something that is really important for any Oujou White Knights member._

"_How does this thing work?" And it was followed by sounds of a broken machine. Sakuraba turned and saw Shin punched the machine for several times until it completely broken. Some people started to turn their heads to see what happened there._

_**CRAAASH!! BOOOM!! BEEP!! BEEP!! POW!! BEEP!!**_

"_UWAAAAA!! Shin, that's completely not the right way to buy a ticket from an automatic machine!!" Sakuraba shrieked. _'I forgot that Shin is completely 'blind' of electronics…'

_Shin looked at the broken machine and saw about a quarter of a ticket to their district came out from the ticket slot. He tried to pick it, but it stuck. So, instead of pulling it properly…_

_**WRACK!!**_

_Shin pulled the whole ticket roll from the machine. He stared at the yellow roll like a kid who had just found something new. "This ticket sure is really long…" He commented._

"_NOOOOO!! Shin, look what have you done!!" Sakuraba shrieked again as a police officer came._

"_Hey, kid. What do you think you've done to that machine?" The police officer asked._

"_Uuh… Broke it?" Sakuraba muttered softly._

_The police officer sighed and took them to his office. "You two come with me. We need to answer some question and have a chat with your principal…"_

"_Now we're really going to be late for school!!" Sakuraba cried as he and Shin were dragged by the police._

**flashback end**

"And the principal said by the phone, that we can't attend school or club activities for a week since yesterday…" Sakuraba moaned.

Sena, Monta, and Suzuna sweat dropped as they heard. _'I'd know that Shin sometimes does some unbelievable things, but this time… It's too lame…'_ Sena thought. He had heard that Shin is not capable in using electronics, but he never guessed that the rumor was true.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Don't you guys supposed to be at school right now?"

"Actually, it's because …blahblahblah(long explanation)blahblahblah… and now we have to make themselves to normal before we saw our Mamori-neesan playing in the field as quarterback…"

Sakuraba blinked his eyes. He believed, yet not, the fastest runningback's story. "So, they're completely switched?"

"Your captain must be lack some training," Shin commented while Sakuraba glanced at him with Shin-I-don't-think-that-the-problem look.

Sena nodded as a yes. "I wonder if there is any person who can help us right now…"

"It's somewhat like a curse or something like that, huh… If you ask me, I know a person who might can help," Sakuraba said. "Do you know the head nurse in the hospital where I stayed before? I think she can help this switching problem. She's an occult fan, I think she can help you"

In a sudden, they were surrounded by an awkward silence, until Sena broke the ice.

"What did you say?"

"Uuh… I think the head nurse in the hospital where I stayed before can help you guys," Sakuraba repeated awkwardly. "It's my opinion."

In sudden, Sena and Monta stared at Sakuraba with shiny eyes, rushed out of the restaurant with Suzuna after they thanked the Oujou member "THANKS A LOT SAKURABA!! YOU'RE OUR SAVIOR!!" and left the Oujou members alone, blinking their eyes.

"I think, I shouldn't tell them at the first place…" Sakuraba muttered to Shin.

"…"

"I hope the nurse really helps them."

**-Eyeshield 21-**

"Mukyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Where's that damn occult maniac nurse?!" Monta screamed as loud as he could. They had been looking for the nurse that Sakuraba knows for a couple of hours, but still… the result was none. Now they were resting in the nearest park. They had visited the hospital where the nurse works, but the head doctor said with a relieved look (because that nurse had made all the patients in the hospital frightened) that the nurse was having a holiday that day.

"I think she's still in this town, since this is the first day of her holiday," the head doctor said before the kids left.

"Now, we don't have any clue left to find that nurse…" Sena moaned.

While the boys were resting, Suzuna was playing her finger. She tried to think something that might help the team. Even though she was just a cheerleader, she was still a part of the team, so she had to do something. Fortunately, the fortune goddess was at her side now. She had just remembered something very silly, but maybe it will help them. Suzuna turned to the boys. "Hey, Sena, Monta," Suzuna said. "Would you listen to me?"

"Huh, what is it, Suzuna?" Sena asked back.

Suzuna gulped a bit, and continued. "I know this might be a silly idea for you two…" Her face blushed a bit. "I know a great fortune teller in this park, I think we can ask him for a help…" She muttered.

Both Sena and Monta stared at the cheerleader for a long time, until Monta burst to laugh. Sena just sweat dropped at her. "Are… are you serious, Suzume? I mean, can we trust a fortune teller?"

"I'd never thought that you still believe something like fortune tellers, Suzuna!! It's silly MAX!!" Monta laughed as the girl's face blushed.

"I'm serious!! And you can't underestimate this one!!" Suzuna exclaimed. "Sena, you believe me, don't you?!"

Sena blinked his eyes for several times, before he replied. "Well… It might be ridiculous, but…" He smiled at his friends awkwardly. "Why don't we try it?"

**-Eyeshield 21-**

"Sena, even though you said that we should take a visit… I don't think that this fortune teller can be trusted…" Monta said to his friend.

Sena nodded and stared suspiciously at the fortune teller like the catcher did, but not for Suzuna. Instead of staring, she looked at the fortune teller with amused look. The fortune teller who was standing in front of them was not looked like the usual fortune teller. He was more like a baby in a dark black coat with a yellow bell-like thingy on his chest. A green chameleon was resting on his head quietly. The only thing the fortune teller uses was a wooden box of _omikuji_ (A/N: The thin rolled paper that was usually used to tell your fortune, somewhat like fortune cookies) and his stand was just a box that was used to carry oranges (Sena could saw the logo of "_Orenji Mikan_" painted on it). Sena did not really believe that this baby was the great fortune teller that Suzuna was talking about.

"_Ciaossu_, may I help you?" The fortune teller smiled.

"Suzuna, are you sure that this baby will help us?" Sena whispered to Suzuna.

"Sena, don't underestimate him! He's Mr. Bonhee, the greatest fortune teller I've ever met. I've visited him ten times and all of his prophecy was true," Suzuna demanded.

"Who ever he is, he sure is the shortest person I've ever seen…" Monta commented.

"So, what can I help you today?" Mr. Bonhee asked and handed them the box. "Do you want me to tell your future?"

"No, that's not it, Mr. Bonhee…" Suzuna began to explain. "We want to find a certain person. However, we don't have any clue where could we find her, so we came to ask you if you can help us, Mr. Bonhee."

The little fortune teller nodded and kept smiling at them, but… "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"WHAAAAAAT??" The trio exclaimed as they heard Mr. Bonhee's short, but disappointing reply. "Can't you at least do something?! We have an urgent problem!!"

"Yes, I know that you have an important problem," Mr. Bonhee added.

"Wait, how could you know that?" Monta interrupted.

Mr. Bonhee smiled deviously. "I can read people's mind, and you were having a big trouble with your leader and your manager, right?"

'He can read our mind?!' Sena thought in disbelief. "But at least, can't you do something like giving us any little clue?"

"Well, I can't help you by giving you a clue," Mr. Bonhee replied. "But I can tell your fortune."

The baby took the little box, shook it, and pulled a piece of thin, rolled paper from the hole below the box. He opened and read it clearly, "'Today is your lucky day. The fortune goddess was on your side. Just follow the road, and you'll find what you are seeking.' That's what it says."

"Ha? That's all?" Monta said.

"Yup, that's all."

"MUKYAAAAA!! How the hell it would-"

**POW!**

Suzuna suddenly poked Monta with her elbow. "I'm sorry Mr. Bonhee, but can you explain that _omikuji_ to us?" She begged.

The fortune teller's expression did not change at all. He just smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"B-but… We really need that…"

"The one who can find the true meaning is yourself. You're the one who have to figure it out, not me."

Before Suzuna could reply anything, she heard a familiar woman's face near them. She looked around to find where the voice came from and caught a figure of a woman was arguing with a bus driver at that park's bus driver. When she looked it closely, the woman was the one they're looking for.

"That's her!! We found her!!" Suzuna exclaimed excitedly and pointed her finger at the nurse.

Sena and Monta widened their eyes and dropped their jaws when they saw the woman she was pointing at. "WHAT?? But… but… it's too coincidence!!"

"I told you, Mr. Bonhee's prophecy is very accurate!! Let's go guys!!" The cheerleader said as she ran to the bus station, followed by Monta.

"W-wait, Suzuna!!" Sena looked back to Mr. Bonhee. The boy really appreciated the fortune teller's help, but he had left and there was no sight of him. "He left so fast in a minute? What a strange guy…" Sena muttered.

"Come on, Sena, or we will leave you far behind!!" Monta shouted at him from the park's gate.

Sena turned to his friend. "Okay, in a minute!" He ran to the gate quickly and accidentally bumped a boy. "OUCH!!"

"Oow… I… I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" The boy apologized. The boy that Sena bumped to had a spiky brown hair with a similar hair style like he had and the same coward expression on his face. He was a bit shorter than Sena. Sena guessed that he was a junior high student seeing from his outfit.

"I'm really sorry!! Are you alright? I was too careless... Sorry…" The boy apologized again.

"Oh, it's okay! I'm the one who didn't see you anyway," Sena replied awkwardly.

"Oh, thank goodness. Anyway, pardon me; do you see any baby with spiky hair in tuxedo with a green chameleon? Oh yeah, he has a yellow thingy on his chest," The boy asked Sena politely, with a little bit in rush.

Sena looked at the boy. _'Is he looking for Mr. Bonhee?'_ Sena thought. "Well, the baby that I saw wasn't in a tuxedo, but he just looked like the baby you're seeking." The team's ace replied.

"What?! Where?! Tell me!!" The boy suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh… He was under that maple tree just a minute ago, but I think he left already…"

"Oh, man!! He's just giving me troubles!!" The boy moaned. "However, I really appreciate your help."

"Oi, Sena!! What are you doing there?" Sena could her Monta's voice from the bus station.

"Coming! Sorry, I've to go! Hope you can find the baby you're looking for!" Sena said to the boy before he followed Monta and Suzuna.

'It's strange…' Sena thought while he was running. 'Why do I feel that he's similar to me?'

"He sure is the fastest runner I've ever seen…" The boy commented from the back, seeing how fast Sena is.

**-(Meanwhile, Mamori and Hiruma…)-**

**Art Class**

"Anezaki-san," Morita-_sensei _called Hiruma, who was still trapped inside Mamori's body. The teacher was walking around the class to look at the students' drawing, until he stopped at Hiruma and saw his drawing.

"What is it, fxxxing teacher?" Hiruma replied rudely. He was sick of this class. Beside the fact that they have to draw a picture about 'Something You Like', he knew that this class was the most troublesome class for him in switched condition. Hiruma knew how bad is Mamori's drawing.

The art teacher sweat dropped. "You know, I think you're a bit… different." Morita-_sensei _coughed a bit and continued, "Anyway, what I want to know is, since when you can draw so… **perfect** like this?"

Hiruma's classmate, excluding Mamori who was in Hiruma's body, took a peek at the devilish boy's drawing and dropped their jaw. It was a canvas drawing of Hiruma with his weapon collection, firing his team with them with a fiery background behind them. The drawing was nearly perfect; the exact opposite of the real Mamori's drawing.

"So what?" Hiruma scolded back. "I'm always in a very bad mood in art class, fxxxing teacher. Art class is the worst, the most fxxxing, sxxt class ever."

Hiruma's word just now really made Morita-sensei shocked and stood still in front of Hiruma with a pale face. "But… but… Art… is the… best… you know…" He muttered before he collapsed.

"_Sensei_!!" The whole class exclaimed.

While the other students were crowding the collapsed teacher, Mamori sat still on her seat. She relieved that the teacher did not come to her yet. Mamori looked at her drawing once again. It was a children-like-drawing of a white rabbit and a bear were playing soccer together.

**-xxx- **

This chapter is longer than the usual… but I think it's not as good as the previous ones ;; One thing that I can comment is, poor Sakuraba… By the way, can you guess who is the fortune teller and the spiky haired boy that Sena bumped to? Try to guess!! Review please…

**Next chapter:** The Other Teammates' Condition


	5. The Other Teammates' Condition

An update before holiday's over!

Chapter 5: The Other Teammates' Condition

* * *

**Since Sena, Monta, and Suzuna were busy with the occult maniac nurse, why don't we take a look of the other Devilbats members?**

**The Huh-huh Brothers' Condition**

"Hey, Juumonji, do you know what kind of solution we're searching for?" Kuroki asked while they were walking along the street (A/N: Different street from Sena and Monta).

"Don't ask me, I know nothing…" Juumonji replied.

"Me neither," Toganou added while he was reading the newest Weekly JUMP.

Kuroki glared at Toganou and snatched that boy's JUMP. "HEY!! We're serious right now and why the hell are you reading manga, huh?!"

"Oi, Kuroki!! Don't take my JUMP!! I've just begun reading the newest chapter of _Bleach_!!" Toganou exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of motorcycle went towards them. They turned back and saw a familiar motorcycle. They could not see the rider clearly at first, but when it came closer, they realized the person who rode that noisy motorcycle. He was Habashira Rui.

"Look who's coming," Juumonji mumbled.

The ex-leader of Zokugaku Chameleons stopped in front of Huh-huh Brothers, took off his helm and stared at them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Look what we got here… Three idiot linemen were walking around the street…" He commented, with a bit heckling tone. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at school now?"

"It's none of your business!!" Kuroki retorted.

"Wait a second," Juumoji mentioned. "You're supposed to be at school too, right?"

"Nah, who cares of lesson," Habashira replied. "I don't really care, besides, aren't you afraid the punishment you'll have for truant students?" The punk insulted.

Twitches appeared on Kuroki and Toganou's face. "Do you want a fight with us, huh?" Kuroki growled.

"Bring it on!!" Toganou added.

"Hey, guys… I think we shouldn't start a fight in here…" Juumonji warned his friends.

However, Kuroki and Toganou didn't care at all. "There are three of us, and you're alone with your motorcycle!! Do you think you can win against us?!" Kuroki exclaimed, yet just added fuel into the fire.

"Keh, I think you're the one who'll lose…" Habashira cracked his knuckle and then, he whistled with his finger three times. Not in a minute, a group of punks and motorcyclists came from every direction and surrounded the Huh-huh Brothers.

Kuroki and Toganou sweat dropped. "Oh noes…" They mumbled with small voice.

"Hey, boss. What do you want us to do today?" One of the motorcyclists asked.

"I know, kick their butts, right, Boss?" A childish punk pointed at the Huh-huh Brothers.

Habashira nodded, followed by grins from his subordinates' face. Habashira looked at the Devilbats' linemen and smirked. "Now what'll you do, idiot?"

Unbeknownst by Habashira, the word 'idiot' he just said had insulted Kuroki and Toaganou, which made them entered the 'Pissed Off' mode.

"Did you just say 'idiot'??" Kuroki snapped at Habashira and followed with Toganou.

"We're not idiots, you know!!"

"JUST BRING IT ON!! WE DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HAVE, WE'LL DEFINITELY KILL 'EM!!" Kuroki and Toganou shouted as loud as they could, and prepared their battle stance.

Juumonji just sweat dropped, seeing his friend going crazy. He sighed. "Well, we got no choice, then…" He paused a bit. "LET'S GET THEM!!"

And a ferocious fight started in that street…

**Yukimitsu, Komusubi, and Taki's Condition**

"Fu, Fugo!! Start!!" Komusubi said to Yukimitsu in front of the school's gate.

"I don't really understand it, but… Komusubi, do you want to say that we should start searching now?" Yukimitsu ensured.

Komusubi nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should start from asking people, Monsieur Yukimitsu!!" Taki suggested as he did a split on the ground.

"I… don't think that would work…" Yukimitsu replied weakly.

"Fu, fun!! Library!!" Komusubi suggestrd.

"That's not a bad idea, Monsieur Komusubi!!" Taki showed his unique smile.

"But… what should we search in the library? There's no connection between soul-switched and books,"

"Curse!! Book!!"

"You mean a book about curses?" Yukimitsu asked, followed with a nod from a Komusubi. "I don't think there's any book about curse in here…"

"Why don't we look for it in our school's library?" Taki said.

"I think, I've said that there's no such kind of curse book in our school's library…" Yukimitsu reminded.

"One!!" Komusubi suddenly said with his 'language of strong people'.

"One? You mean one thing or?" Yukimitsu guessed.

"Nnnn!! Book!! Club!!"

Yukimitsu paused to think and soon he knew what was Komusubi trying to say. "Hmm, do you mean that there's a book and that book belongs to one of the club in our school."

Komusubi smiled and nodded eagerly! "Correct!!"

"That's good!! I think we should have know where we should go," Yukimitsu said to Komusubi before they went back to the school, leaving Taki alone in front of the school gate.

"Wait, what're they talking? I don't get it!! Wait… Don't leave me alone!!" Taki exclaimed.

**Kurita and Musashi's Condition**

"Musashi, what should we do now?" Kurita asked the kicker, who sat beside him in the clubhouse. "I don't get it, why Hiruma asked us to stay here?"

Musashi remained silent. Just before they wanted to go out with the other team. Hiruma stopped them and told them to wait in the clubhouse. He said that they should wait for the others there. However, there are none. The kicker sighed, "I think we should go and search ourselves…"

Suddenly, Kurita's cell phone rang. The lineman immediately took it and answered. "Yeah, who's this?"

From the cell phone, Kurita could hear a struggling sound and a shriek of a woman. The voice was almost as scary as a ghost's shriek. His face turned pale for a second and sweat dropped. _'Is this a person's joke or what?'_ He thought. Kurita was about to end the call before he heard a familiar voice.

"Kurita-san!! Kurita-san!! Can you hear me?!"

"Mukyaaaaaa!! Com' on!! We need you to come with us!! We'll not hurt ya!!"

"Oh, please!! We really need your help!!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!! I don't want to!! I want my holiday!!"

"Sena is that you?" Kurita asked.

"Yes, it's me and I really need your help right now!!" Sena replied.

**Back to Mamori and Hiruma…**

**Cooking Class**

Mamori was really nervous. She couldn't stop her sweat. It was cooking class and the girls were going to cook strawberry shortcake in groups, while the boys waiting in their class, waiting until the girls finished their cooking. The worst thing is, Hiruma was the one who will cook and Mamori could not imagine what kind of cake it would be. She decided to secretly took a peek.

Unbeknownst by the other boys, Mamori went out of the class and came to the school's kitchen. She opened the door a bit and took a peek. She dropped her (A/N: or his? Since it's Hiruma's jaw, not hers) jaw as soon as she saw what happened in the cooking class. She could saw the girls were making a huge cake with the logo of Devilbats, while Hiruma was just sitting at the corner of the kitchen, holding a bazooka and watching the girls.

'_Hiruma, what the hell have you done!!'_ Mamori shouted in her head.

"Com' on, fxxxing girls! Better you hurry up or I'll just told each one of your secrets, kekeke…" Hiruma laughed. (The whole girls sweat dropped, seeing Mamori acted like Hiruma)

Mamori could not take it anymore. Hiruma was just ruining everything. She immediately opened the door and came to Hiruma. The girls stopped at once and looked at them.

"Hiruma-kun!! It's not the way to order the other girls to make a cake for you!" Mamori scolded him.

"I don't know how to make it, so I just told them to make it for me," Hiruma replied simply.

"Then I'll show you how!!"

Mamori took an apron and wore it. She also wore a white cloth as a headscarf. The manager started to beat the eggs, chop the strawberries, and mix the flour. The girls just stared at her, wondering how Hiruma could do something like that quickly and perfectly like housewives. In an hour, Mamori finished the cake with a lovely decoration on it.

"See, this is how you made the cake!!" She said as she turned and saw the whole girls were staring at her. Mamori sweat dropped.

"Hiruma… Since when you could make a cake so fast like that?" A girl asked, a bit cowardly.

"It's the loveliest strawberry cake I've ever seen, Hiruma!" Another girl praised.

Mamori just sweat dropped. She looked at Hiruma, who was glaring at her.

'_Have I picked the wrong choice?'_ She asked to herself.

**-xxx-**

Phew… Finally another chapter was done!! I think this chapter is somewhat OOC… Don't mind about the pissed off, I just thought it out of nowhere.

Thanks for reading and review please! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Next chapter:** Conclusion (?)


	6. Conclusion ?

RingoNeko : This is a very, very late update… Just because I have to have more lessons, I have a short time to update. Uuuh…

Hiruma : Don't' you realize that you've left us switched for about 1-2 months? *points machine gun*

RingoNeko : *cries* But I'm working on the other story too…

Hiruma : Finish this one first!!!! *begin firing the machine gun*

RingoNeko : Okay! Okay!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Eyeshield 21**

* * *

Chapter 6: Conclusion (?)

"Please calm down, uh… nurse-san!!" Sena pleaded as he struggled with the nurse.

"MUKYAAAA!!!! Could you listen to us for a while, please? We really, really _need_ your H-E-L-P!!!! Monta added as he hanged on the struggling nurse's waist.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DID SOMEONE CURSE ME SO I CAN'T HAVE A PEACEFUL HOLIDAY?!!!!" The nurse cried.

Suzuna stared at them with what-the-heck eyes. "You know, what are you guys doing now is really peculiar in the eyes of every person who's walking at the moment…" She commented. The boys had been struggling with the nurse for ten minutes. However, they really did not expect that she was strong enough to handle Sena and Monta.

Fortunately for them, Kurita came in the right time. "Sena, Monta, Suzuna, what are you guys doing?"

"Kurita, you come in the right time!!! Could you hold this crazy nurse for a sec?" Monta shouted at Kurita.

".GOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**EYESHIELD 21**

**Second Break…**

"Hey guys, don't you think Hiruma and Anezaki acted really weird today?"

"Well, they did. As if they're switched,"

"I didn't expect that caring Mamori can make a mean smile and say those cursing words…"

"Hey, hey, hey, have you tasted Hiruma's cake? It's really delicious!"

"WHAT?!!! Hiruma can cook? It's a catastrophe!!"

Mamori could hear every single student in the school was talking about her and Hiruma. The situation is getting worse and would be worse if Sena and co. did not find any clue to make them switched back. _'Awww… Why the heck this happen to me?!!!'_ she thought.

"Looks like we successfully made the situation worse, fxxxing manager," A familiar voice came from her back.

Mamori turned and found Hiruma was carrying his riffle gun on his (Mamori's) shoulder and chewing a bubble gum. He was standing with a gangster style. Mamori sweat dropped as she saw herself (Hiruma) in a rude manner. "Hiruma, I think you shouldn't carry that gun around…" Mamori said to the spiky-haired man.

"Hmm? Should !? How about you? You shouldn't make me neat if you don't want to make us much more suspicious," Hiruma commented as he saw him (Mamori) wearing Deimon's uniform neatly, including the tie. "And try to make an intimidating face, not that gentle face, damn manager."

"Hey, stop calling me like that, Hiruma. Don't you understand that we're in the same boat," Mamori scolded the captain, but he completely ignored her. Mamori sighed. This switched thing was a real disaster for her. It does not have any good points at all.

"Hey, fxxxing manager," Hiruma said.

"What?" Mamori replied lazily as she crouched on the floor.

"You know, I've seen your room this morning."

Mamori immediately turned to Hiruma with widened eyes. "WHAT?!!! What did you…"

Hiruma showed his devilish smile at Mamori. "You know, I never think that you would hide some snacks in your room. I also checked your wardrobe. Fortunately, I found a benefit, kekekeke…"

"Hiruma… What kind of BENEFIT is that?" Mamori growled (A/N: I can't believe she'll growled, what do you think?)

"Like the hell I'll tell you, fxxxing manager," Hiruma replied instantly.

_'Hiruma will never change at all…'_ Mamori sighed. She paused for a while and then thought of something she never asked before.

"Hey, Hiruma, why do you like to say those cursing words? Well, I don't think you should use that kind of word to call someone."

Hiruma stared at Mamori with pissed look, but then he smiled. "Kekeke… It's fun when you're used to it and it'll be easier to remember. Besides, you'll feel it's easier to call someone with nicknames, right?"

"But still…"

"Speaking about that," Hiruma cut Mamori before she could reply anything, "I think you should learn to say it to."

Mamori widened her eyes and her jaws dropped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HIRUMA?!!! I WILL NEVER EVER DO SUCH A THING!!!!" She snapped at the devilish captain.

"Of course, you should, fxxxing manager. What'll happen if we are going to stuck in this condition longer than we expected and you, who's still stuck in my body, still saying something politely? The fxxxing school will be in chaos!" Hiruma explained.

"BUT HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT?"

"That's why I'm going to teach you, right here, right now, kekekekekeke…" Hiruma laughed at Mamori.

**EYESHIELD 21**

"What are you guys doing in Occult club's official clubroom, you damn football club members!!!" Rei scolded at three Deimon Devilbats' members. "Don't try to touch my precious occult equipments!! They are rarely found these days!!!"

Yukimitsu, Taki and Komusubi looked at Rei with their eyebrows raised. They looked at each other before they looked back at the one and only Occult Club member.

"I, I think this is just an unused old storage room…" Yukimitsu replied.

The clubroom was not a real clubroom at all. It was just an old storage room filled with stationeries stock and broken chairs or tables. The 'clubhouse' was so dusty that Yukimitsu needed to cover his mouth with handkerchief. The lamp was not strong enough to shine the whole room. There was also a small table in the middle of the room, which is covered by a piece of violet cloth with some cursing things on it and a few carton boxes on the corner of the room which is filled with books.

Rei was really pissed off with Devilbats. First, the captain ruined his stand, and then, his subordinates were messing in his clubroom. He really had to curse the other members as well he did on Hiruma. However, he had not seen any sign that Hiruma was being cursed, which was disbelief for him. _'Why can't I curse Hiruma well?!!!'_ He thought. _'I have followed the procedures, but there is no bad things happened to that devil!!!'_

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Yukimitsu, Komusubi, and Taki turned and found Musashi was at the clubhouse's door.

"Musashi-san, how's Hiruma and Anezaki's condition?" Yukimitsu asked.

'_What? Hiruma? Mamori? What had happened?'_ Rei overheard the conversation.

"There's no change at all. They're still switched," Musashi answered.

'_Wait a second, did that old-dude-like-guy say 'switched'?'_

"Fugo!! Sena!" Komusubi said.

"Kurita's going to Sena and Monta's place. Looks like they've found someone who can helped us to switch Hiruma and Mamori back."

'_Hiruma… Mamori… switched… Wait a second! I think I understand what they're talking about…'_

"Does it means Monsieur Hiruma and Mademoiselle Mamori will return to normal?" Taki asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure, but I hope it-"

Musashi was cut by a freaking laugh from Rei. He laughed so hard that he fall to the floor as he held his stomach. The Devilbats stared at him with widened eyes.

"I knew it! My curse works! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That bastard Hiruma! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that!!!" He laughed.

Musashi looked at Yukimitsu, Komusubi, and Taki. They all nodded and came towards the laughing Rei. Yukimitsu put his hand on Rei's shoulder and shown his 'suspicious smile'.

"Excuse me, Kojima-san. Could you come with us for a while?"

Rei stopped laughing at once. "Eh?"

**EYESHIELD 21**

**Back to Mamori and Hiruma…**

"Said it louder, fxxxing manager!!!!" Hiruma shouted at Mamori.

"F-f-fff-ffff-fffff-ffff-fuh…" Mamori stammered.

"I can't hear you!!!!" Hiruma shouted back.

"F-ffff-ffffffuh-ffffuh---ffuhh!!!!" Mamori , who was shivering greatly, tried as hard as she could, but they had spent half an hour just to say the word 'fxxx' with result of… nothing. However, Hiruma seemed to be enjoying it.

"Release your pissed off feelings, your anger, irritated, and any other negative feelings to your words, and you'll be able to do it!! Have you ever said cursing words before fxxxing manager?!!!" Hiruma scolded, with fiery spirit background behind.

"F-ffff-ffuu-fuuuu…"

"Yeah, good job!!! It's a bit more…"

"Uuurkk… Hiruma… you…" Mamori is going to explode, "FFFFFFFFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!" And the shout echoes throughout the whole school corridor. Hearing the shout, the students in the corridor looked at Mamori with disbelief. They were all sweat dropped.

"Who the hell dare to say that loudly?" A student commented.

"Why it sounded like Mamori's voice?" Another student with glasses added.

"What? Mamori will never do that!!!" A girl replied.

Realizing that they were being watched by the students in the corridor, Mamori and Hiruma looked at each other.

"It's your fault for teaching me like that!" Mamori whispered.

"Kekeke… Do I care? Anyway, you've finally said 'fxxx' and I'm going to upload this recording of you to the internet." He said devilishly as he showed Mamori a small tape recorder in his hand.

"Ee!!!! Hiruma!!!!"

Mamori sighed. That is Hiruma she knows. However, for Mamori, saying 'fxxx' for the first time isn't really bad after all.

**EYESHIELD 21**

"I get it… So that's why you're chasing me… Why didn't you guys tell me earlier?" The nurse asked. (A/N: I forgot her name)

"We TRIED to tell you," Sena demanded.

After Kurita arrived. Sena and co. managed to calm down the nurse. They told her the whole story and now they wanted a solution for this indirectly- massive-effect case.

"So, do you know something that can help us?" Monta asked.

"Hm… Let me think…" The nurse paused. It took a few minute (Sena, Monta, Kurita, and Suzuna stared at her) before an answer came out from her mouth.

"Nope. I don't have any,"

An awkward silence

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????!!!!!"

**-xxx-**

RingoNeko : Argh! This chapter is badly written! That's because you're pushing me too much!! Bad Hiruma!!

Hiruma : You know *points bazooka*, I think you should update this story sooner, coz I don't want to be stuck like this any longer!

RingoNeko : Eeeeek!!!! Help me!!! *runs*

Sena : *sigh and takes out a note* The next chapter is "No Way!". The author hopes that everyone likes this chapter and review please!


	7. No Way!

Sorry for the late update, guys… Like what I might have said before, I had some extra lesson on weekends (including Sundays) now so I can't update freely like usual… T.T And for anyone who is confused with Mamori and Hiruma's voices in chapter 6, their voices didn't change, so Hiruma's still using his own voice and so is Mamori. But there are only a few people in the story who realize it. Thanks for mentioning, **Jillian Leonhart**. Thanks for all reviews that came too! ^^

**P.S.:** About his chapter… Hmm… Just beware of some _ecchi_… Xp

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Eyeshield… I only own the figurant OC

* * *

Chapter 7: No Way!

"You mean… There's no way to return Mamori-neechan and Hiruma to normal?" Sena ensured.

The nurse in front of him nodded. "Well, I never heard there is a curse that can switch someone's soul with someone else's. Sorry that I can't help you much…."

"Oh, it's okay though," Sena replied.

Monta stared at the nurse with pissed look. "Yeah, sorry for making us ran around the town like crazy people and even asking a silly fortune-teller!" he mumbled to himself.

"Now what are we going to do?" Suzuna asked, "We don't have any clue left! Now we are going to get stuck with angel-like You-nii and devilish Mamo-nee forever…"

When Sena just about to speak, his cell phone rang. The boy took his cell phone and answered the call. "Yeah, who's this?"

"Hei, Sena. Where are you?"

"Mu-Musashi?" Sena exclaimed, but then he continued, "Bad new, Musashi-san. We didn't have any clue left to find how should we return Hiruma and Mamori-neechan back-"

"Don't worry, Sena. Problem's solved." Musashi interrupted.

Sena blinked his eyes. "What… what do you mean?" The boy asked.

"'Cause we've got the culprit."

---

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the town's street…**

"Geez… Why the heck those kids cancelled today's training?" Doburoku asked to himself as he took a gulp of his sake. "Are they just getting lazier just because they're the champ last year? Ch, I should give them lectures tomorrow…"

Doburoku walked with no direction to the woods where Komusubi tried to suicide. He enjoyed the view around the blooming sakuras. "Ah… This view really makes me more relaxed and… huh?"

Doburoku caught something fishy in his eyes. A _waraningyo_ was nailed to one of the sakura trees. The Devilbats trainer blinked his eyes and came closer to take a look. "What is that?"

---

"Hey, you stupid lizard! Can't you ride a bit faster!" Juumonji snarled at Habashira, who was riding the motorcycle with Juumonji on back. "We've gotta hurry, don't you know!!!"

"I heard it, you Deimon fools!!!" Habashira shouted back. "It's the fastest already! And don't call me lizard you idiots!!!"

Habashira grumbled as he focused on his ride. He never thought that those three linemen of Deimon could easily defeat all of his subordinates. All their trainings and achievements must have increased their power. "Damnit, you Deimon…" He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say, lizard?!!!"

"Stop calling me like that or I'll kick ya out of my bike!!!"

Juumonji did not reply anything. He knew if he shouted any other insult, that chameleon like guy would never give him any ride to the rendezvous place. Right after he, Kuroki, and Toganou finished Habashira's gang, he got a call from Musashi to gather in Deimon's Main Park. With a bit of insist (and some explanation what was happening for Habashira), the Huh-huh Brothers got a 'free ride' from the gang leader.

"Hey, Deimon's line! Does Hiruma wear skirt now? I really want to see that damn guy wearing a skirt and act girly." Habashira laughed.

Juumonji sweat dropped. "Uuuh… I don't want to disappoint you, but your imagination is worse that the real one…

---

"Good news, fucking manager. Looks like they've found the culprit," Hiruma said to Mamori after he ended a call.

"Really?" Mamori looked at Hiruma with shiny, sparkling puppy-dog eyes. (A/N: I can't imagine if Hiruma really do something like this)

Hiruma laughed, "It's Musashi's call, so you'd better believe it. They're on the way here" The boy put his cell phone back to his pocket and looked at Mamori. "Stop doing that damn eyes, fucking manager. I really want to vomit seeing myself doing like that." He complained.

Mamori blinked for a while and continued by giggles. "So, you're annoyed with that?"

"Hey, cut it out, you fucking manager! Uuh… This damn body really uncomfortable at all… I hate to wear these!"

Suddenly, Mamori realized something really important. Moreover, it was embarrassing. "Hey, Hiruma, you woke up in _my room_ last morning, right?" Mamori asked.

Hiruma mentioned Mamori's question and began to smile devilishly. "Of course, I did, fucking manager. If I hadn't, I would had never seen your room! Oh, I still remember how your damn parents reacted when they saw her daughter held lots of machine guns…"

"Hiruma, you said that you got a benefit, right? Is the benefit is something like… you-know-what?" Mamri

Hiruma smiled widely. "You've got a sharp sense, fucking manager."

Mamori dropped her jaw. "Don't mean that…!!!"

Hiruma nodded and laughed loudly, making the other students looked at him (or her). "Kekekekekekekeke…!!! I've got your three sizes that you've burned out before (A/N: Read the manga, the question corner)…"

Mamori paled. She definitely would knock him out after that switching done!

---

After leaving the nurse, Sena, Monta, and Suzuna quickly ran back to Deimon's Main Park (A/N: It's different from the park in chapter 4). While panting heavily, Sena looked around the park. Looks like they were the first one to arrive at that park, and he was not wrong. "I see neither Musashi nor Mamori-neechan."

"Let's rest Sena, I'm sure they'll come sooner or later…" Monta said to his best friend and sat to one of the park's bench. "Lucky that the nightmare is going to end soon…"

"You can say that again," Suzuna agreed. She looked at the park gate and saw a few people were coing. "Sena, Monta, isn't that Musashi and the others?! Hey, whom were they carrying?"

"Take me down you darn Devilbats! Take, me, down!!!" Rei struggled on Musashi's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd better bring them back to normal, and then you can go anywhere you like," Musashi replied.

Komusubi added, "Right!"

"hey, looks like Sena and Monta have arrived," Yukimitsu mentioned.

"Aaah!! You're right, monsieur Yukimitsu! So has my cute sister!" Taki foolishly exclaimed.

They went to Sena's place and tied Rei on the bench.

"Hey, Monta, isn't that the guy from the occult club or…"

"What?!! Do you remember me?!! I'm Kojima Rei and I…"

"Or are you the member of baseball club? I don't really remember," Sena continued.

"AAAAAKHHHH!!!! WHY THE HELL EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT ME?!!!"

Musahi hit Rei's head and said, "You'd better hurry up and tell us the way to break the curse"

"You're right, fucking old man," said a voice from his back.

The whole team turned to Hiruma, who was standing behind them with different kinds of machine gun on his hand. "Tell us quickly, fucking occult maniac!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapter is much shorter. T.T Anyway, one or who more chapter, Swithced will be completed!

I hope you like this chapter. Reviews, please and thank you!


End file.
